Of Magic and Mirrors
by E. Wojo
Summary: My KRDK crossover at last. Though not what people expect.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Dragon Knight or Winx Club

Of Magic and Mirrors

Prologue

A paradise as far as the eye can see stretched out in front of Eubulon the Advent Master. 'Strange, I dont usually see things like this when I meditate.' He thought as he then saw 3 figures hidden in shadow started attacking the place. Suddenly two people dressed in royal attire appeared and let loose a huge flaming dragon at the hidden trio and there was a huge flash of light that blinded Eubulon.

When Eubulon regained his sight the once paradise was now a frozen wasteland. The flaming dragon showed up again and charged him. When it hit him Eubulon suddenly woke up. Eubulon was so confused by what happened he didn't realise that one of his riders had shown next to him.

"Are you all right Master?" the rider asked knocking Eubulon out of his trance. Immediatly turning to the voice he saw that it was Van also known as Kamen Rider Camo. "I'm not sure Van. I just had a very vivid vision. It'd best if we got the rest of the riders.

Finally I got my KRDK crossover going. I saw on someone's profile I forgot whose that they actually wanted a Kamen Rider/Winx Club story. Of course I decided to do something different than what they wanted. I got the first chapter almost finished and should be up before the weekend if people actually want this story to continue.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Dragon Knight or Winx Club

Chapter 1

It was dark in Gardenia as a pair of motorcycles raced through the streets. Their riders each wearing a black helmet, black leather jacket, black pants and boots. the motorcycle stoped at a parking lot. Then the rider took off the helmet revealing a young man. The guy then took out a phone and dialed a number.

"Trent, are you sure about that huge power surge? We've searched all night and there is nothing around that has a smidgen of this so called power." The man said.

"It's there Chance. It nearly blow out our systems the second it was there. Don't forget Master Eubulon believes that this is related to what happened during his morning meditation. That's a major reason why we have to find it before it ends up in the wrong hands." Trent's voice said over the phone.

Chance sighed as he remembered Master Eubulon in some sort of trance only to be found by Van. After he woke out of it he called a meeting of all the riders. He told them of his vision and sometime afterward a power surge that lasted only about a second managed to short out the systems at the No-Man base. Thankfully they were able them back online quickly. During that time Eubulon had sensed that what had caused the surge felt like the same power he felt in his vision.

Trent had manged to trace the surge to a place called Gardenia where several of the riders in pairs were searching for what had caused the surge.

"Hold on one second, something just showed up. A bunch of somethings, not human. They're nearby. 3 minutes away north by northwest."

"On it, let's go Price." Chance said as he clicked off the phone, put his helmet on, and he and his friend Price drove off towards where the non human somethings were.

3 minutes later the two arrived at the location, a suburban neighborhood. There standing were two girls, one was a redhead dressed like a normal teenager the other was a blond in pigtails in a orange shirt with what looked like wings glued to the back, orange shorts, and boots holding a staff of some kind. There were also four young men wearing the same uniform complete with capes and apparently glowing weapons. The six of them surrounded a pair of large creatures one yellow, one blue, and a bunch of small purple creatures.

"This looks like a 'Dungeons and Dragons' game gone horribly wrong. Mind if I play along too?" Chance said getting everyone's attention as he pulled off his helmet and grabbed his advent deck from his jacket.

"This is no time to be playing around Chance." Price said as he removed his helmet as well as pull his deck from his jacket.

"We can handle this, get lost." a young man with purple hair said as he wrapped a whip around the blue beast's neck only to be thrown to the ground.

"Yeah we can see that. Just let the experts handle this." Chance said as he thrust out his green advent deck while Price thrust out his purple advent deck.

Electricity ran down their arms and formed belts with empty buckles to hold their decks.

"Kamen Rider!" They both said as they placed their decks into the buckles.

A sphere of green energy surrounded Chance while a sphere of purple energy surrounded Price as two rings rotated around each one transforming them.

Chance now wore a green bodysuit covered in armored that looked advanced and was also quite bulky. In his hand was a green submachine gun that was pointed at the two large creatures. He was now Kamen Rider Torque.

"Which do you want Price? Big Blue or Mellow Yellow?" Torque asked.

The yellow creature roared as if it didn't liked being called mellow as it charged Torque who opened fire at the thing.

Price meanwhile was wearing a black bodysuit underneath purple armor modeled after a cobra. In his hands was a staff with a cobra tip. Price had become Kamen Rider Strike.

"Looks like my choice was made." Strike said as he opened a slot in the top of his staff, removed a card from his deck and put it into the slot and closed the slot.

**"SWORD VENT!"**

A drill-like sword appeared in Strike's hand as the blue creature charged him forcing Strike to dodge and slashing his sword across the beast's back causing it to stumble. Strike then had to duck as several bullets from Torque's gun flew at him. "Will you watch where you're shooting?" Strike shouted to Torque.

"Sorry about that." Torque said as he smacked the yellow beast across the face with his gun. Torque then opened up the slot in his gun and placed a card inside it.

**"STRIKE VENT!"**

A green gauntlet with gold horns appeared on Torque's hand as he smashed his covered fist into the yellow beast's belly. The beast stumbled back as it growled "You're gonna pay for that earthling."

"Holy crap it talks and who you calling an earthling. I'm a Ventaran" Torque joked as he slammed his armored fist into the beast's face knocking it down.

Meanwhile Strike was having a hard time dealing with the other beast because of the small purple creatures kept attacking him. This distraction allow the blue beast to grabbed Strike's sword arm and force him to drop the sword. The beast then tossed Strike in the direction of the other cape wearing boys.

After Strike landed at their feet one of them, a boy with short brown hair asked. "Are you all right?"

Strike picked himself up and said "Just my pride is wounded." Strike then opened the slot in his staff and slipped another card into it.

**"FINAL VENT!"**

The huge purple bio-mechanical cobra known as Venosnaker appeared from a nearby window and positioned itself behind Strike as he did a backflip onto the cobra's mouth just before the snake spat him towards the monster as he performed a bicycle kick to the beast. The attack sent the beast to the ground and it did not get up.

"Huh usually the monster blows up after a final vent." Strike said as he noticed the creature was still breathing.

"Well trolls are tough creatures to beat. It was impressive that you actually mangaed to beat by yourself." another of the boys, a young man with short blond hair and glasses said.

"Wait a minute you're saying that's a troll?" Strike asked pointing at said troll.

"Yeah and the other one's a ogre." the same boy said.

"Right..." Strike said as he was about help Torque.

A loud angry hiss alerted to Strike that something was wrong with his partner. Strike turned to see the purple haired man wrap his whip around Venosnaker as the huge cobra spat its acidic venom melting the whip and causing the young man to fall down on his butt.

"Hey what are you doing?" Strike yelled as he got in between the young man and his advent beast partner.

"Trying to capture this beast." the man said as Venosnaker wrapped himself around Strike and hissed at the man as Strike petted it's snout.

"Don't attack my partner again or else I won't be held responsible for what happens." Strike said.

Meanwhile Torque had been knocked to the ground by the ogre. He looked up to see the ogre about to smash him when it was blasted by the two girls and sent flying away.

"Thanks I think." Torque said in shock of what he just saw.

The ogre flew not too far before it felt a pair of feet kick it in the back and made fall forward.

"Sheesh Chance, never thought I'd see the day when you needed to be rescued by a pair of girls." a familiar voice said.

"You really should be more careful." another familiar voice said.

"Nice of you two to show up." Torque said as he stood up to greet the two arrivals.

The first wore dark blue armor with a silver breastplate shaped like a bat and a mask designed to resemble a pointy-eared knight's visor. He had a rapier in his left hand. This was Len also known as Kamen Rider Wing Knight.

The other wore a red bodysuit with a silver face grill and breastplate and had a gauntlet shaped like a dragon's head. This was Kit also know as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight.

The ogre started to get up as both new riders each pulled out a card and inserted them into their visors.

**"SWORD VENT!"**

A lance fell into Wing Knight's hand while a chinese sword landed in Dragon Knight's hand.

Wing Knight pointed the Lance at the ogre and said "Go ahead and try something."

Dragon Knight also pointed his sword at the ogre. "We dare you."

Strike meanwhile had retrieved his sword and like the others pointed it at the ogre.

The ogre then noticed the four caped boys and the two girls surrounding him.

**"SHOOT VENT!"**

The ogre turned to see a huge cannon in Torque's hands "You feeling lucky big guy?"

The ogre weighed his options before putting his hands together and disappearing.

"Guess he wasn't." Torque said as he relaxed his hold on his cannon.

"Please tell me you weren't actually gonna fire that in a residental neighborhood." Wing Knight said.

"I figured he surrender before I even had my finger on the trigger..." Torque said as he noticed the glasses wearing boy looking at his cannon with interest. "You like it?" Torque asked.

"I've never seen technology like this. This cannon looks like it weigh a ton and yet you can hold it without problems." the boy said.

"Comes with the armor kid." Torque said sending his cannon back to wherever it went whenever he didn't need it.

"We appreciate the help despite the fact that this was supposed to be our first mission." Another boy this one with shoulder length blond hair.

"Wait a second. Did I hear you right? Your first mission as in you're rookies?" Torque asked with amusement in his voice.

"What's it to you?" the purple haired boy asked with a little anger in his voice.

"What I meant was that this is our first solo mission." The shoulder length blond said.

"Sorry." Torque said just before he got elbowed in the ribs by Strike.

The blond girl grabbed the redhead and brought her to where the four caped boys were.

"Bloom, I would like you too meet the "Specialists"... Riven (Purple Hair), Brandon (the shoulder length blond), Timmy (The guy with glasses), and Prince Skye (Guy with short brown hair)."

The redhead 'Bloom' then brought the blond to where the riders were.

"Stella, theseare um...who are you guys anyhow?" Bloom asked.

The four riders looked at each other, then at the girls and said at the same time "Kamen Riders."

"Kamen Rider Torque." Torque said twirling his gun.

"Kamen Rider Strike." Strike said as he adjusted his grip on his staff.

"Kamen Rider Wing Knight." Wing Knight said as he sheathed his sword.

"Kamen Rider Dragon Knight." Dragon Knight said with a salute.

The troll woke up and was so disoriented from the final vent it didn't notice a restraining placed on it as both it and the specialists disappeared.

"Was it a good idea to let them do that?" Dragon Knight asked.

"It wasn't one of Xaviax's goons so it is a bit out of our league." Strike said.

Just as the four riders were about to leave a ringtone came from Torque.

"Hold on a second." Torque said as he disengaged his armor and return to being Chance.

"What is it Trent?" Chance asked.

"That power surge appeared again this time not as strong as before." Trent said.

"Are you sure?" Chance asked.

"Yeah. Like I said it wasn't as strong so it didn't knock out our systems this time and they were to find that it was the same as the one before. I can't believe you didn't notice it happened right next to you." Trent said shocking Chance.

"Next to me? When?" Chance asked.

"About five minutes ago or less." Trent said.

Chance thought back to what was happening around him at that time and his eyes widened as he looked at the two girls.

"Trent, you are never gonna believe what I'm about to tell you." Chance said.

The other riders disengaged their armor listening to Chance's conversation

Chance hung up his phone, turned to the others and said "We're gonna be here for a while."

The four riders walked up, reintroduce themselves using their human names and explained that they were gonna stick and that they wanted some answers as to what had happened earlier.

They went inside where Stella told then who and what she was which boggled the minds of the riders. Then she told of Bloom's power which boogled them even more. Finally she told of the world of Magix and Alfea Academy which left them stunned.

"You know when Master Eubulon told me that there were more worlds out there I thought he meant more alternate Earths." Kit said.

"You learn something new everyday." Len said as he sat down on a nearby couch.

The next morning...

Bloom's parents where cleaning the house. Kit and Len had stayed behind in order to make sure no one would attack them again while Chance and Price had gone back to the No-Man base. Kit was helping to clean while Len was on a cell phone apparently talking to Master Eubulon.

Stella woke up and greeted them "You know I could fix this in a blink with some magic." Stella said

"Thanks...but we prefer to do things the _normal_ way." the father said.

"Oh well." Stella said.

"Bloom is ready." Bloom's mother said as Bloom came over with a luggage.

"You sure about that sweetie?" her father asked

"Yea... I wanna learn how to use my powers... to be a faerie." Bloom said

"I know... but we don't know anything about Alfea College." her father said "So, we are coming with you."

"Really? uh...ok." Bloom said

"Believe me, you are not going to a magical dimension until WE check it out." he added.

"Do you mind if we tag along? We'd like a word with this headmistress of yours." Len asked closing his cell phone.

"Stella? Can we all go?" Bloom asked

"Of course... I can bring EVERYBODY" she said as she took her ring off and it became a staff

"So... let's go... to ALFEA!" she said and with a burst of light they begun to travel.

"Looks like you two know how to travel" Stella said to Kit and Len.

"This is nothing." Kit said remembering all the times he traveled from Earth to Ventara and back again

Bloom, Stella, Len, and Kit landed on their feet while her mother and father... not so much.

Bloom, her parents, the two riders, and Kiko (her pet rabbit) looked around in awe... this place was beautiful... and peaceful.

"Wow... this place is beautiful" Bloom said.

Her parents looked around, it was nature all over, the air was fresh, crisp and clean.

"It does exists!" the father said in awe. "I never seen anything like this"

"Let's go... I wanna get a closer look?" he said as he collided with a invisible barrier

"Hey...there's an invisible wall here." Bloom's father said.

"Eh? Barrier? I don't feel anything" Bloom said.

"That's right, there is a barrier that doesn't allow non-magical folk to enter Alfea... I am sorry... but you can't go any further" Stella said apologetic.

Meanwhile Kit had placed his hand out and felt the barrier. Suddenly a red glow in the shape of the outline of his body appeared and he tumbled through.

"Kit!" Len shouted as he ran up to the barrier

"I'm okay." Kit said as Bloom helped him up. "It's like going through a reflection back home Len. Come on."

Len nodded and walked forward as a dark blue glow surrounded his body and he walked through.

"That's strange. I know you two have no magical powers but the barrier let you through. How is that possible?" Stella said.

Len and Kit looked at each and Len said "Must be the Advent Decks that let us through."

"We better get going. You're gonna have to say goodbye to your parents Bloom." Stella said.

"Mom... dad..." Bloom said

"I guess is time to say good bye then Bloom" the mother said.

"Don't worry folks. Something tells me we'll be keeping an eye on your daughter so we'll make sure she's safe." Len said.

"That's right." Kit said agreeing with his friend.

After a heartfelt goodbye Stella send both of Bloom's parents back to their home.

They entered the college campus and all the girls suddenly took notice of the two strange men inside the school

"Who are you two young men and what do you think the two of you are doing here?" a voice said

"Uhoh... trouble... that's Griselda" Stella said

"I asked you a question." Griselda asked.

"My name is Len and this is Kit and we need to have a word with the Headmistress of this school. It's a matter of importance." Len said.

"That will be up to me to decide." another voice said as everyone turned to see a woman with white hair wearing a white and purple dress accompainied by three other adults. Actually two looked like adults the third was smaller and dressed kinda like a leprechaun. "It's not often two non-magical beings can walk through the barrier. I am Miss Faragonda Headmistress of Alfea school for Faeries. Now why do you wish to meet with me?"

Len was about to answer when a slight ringing entered his and Kit's ears. "It's not really us who wants the meeting but our master." Len said pointing towards a nearby window that suddenly rippled before spitting out Master Eubulon shocking the students and teachers alike.

Eubulon walked up the everone and introduced himself. "I am Eubulon, formally of Karsh, now of Ventara." he said with a bow.

Miss Faragonda shook out of her stupor and said "Welcome. I always thought there were no survivors from Karsh and we haven't had visitors from Ventara in a long time. What brings you here?"

"A vision that I've recently had. I hope that by coming here I may find the answers I seek." Eubulon said.

"Allow me to deal with my students first then we'll discuss this vision in my office." Miss Faragonda said.

Eubulon nodded and allowed Miss Faragonda to do her orientation with the students. When that was finished she turned to Eubulon and said "Lets go to my office and discuss this vision of yours."

Eubulon nodded before turning to Len and Kit. "Keep an eye to those two girls and try not to stick out." he said before following Miss Faragonda to her office.

"Yeah we'll do that. Two handsome guys in a school full of cute girls. We'll blend right in." Kit said before Len smacked him in the back of the head.

That's it for chapter 1. Next chapter Eubulon's meeting with Miss Faragonda and learns the significance of his vision. Also Len and Kit get their first real look of the realm of Magix and have to resuce Bloom from a trio of witches.

I actually had started writing this chapter before I wrote the prologue which is why the prologue is so short.

Also I'm not sure if people want romantic pairings in this story but here's which confirmed pairings will be in this story.

Len (Kamen Rider Wing Knight) and Kase (Kamen Rider Siren)

Price (Kamen Rider Strike) and Maya

If you want more pairings then put it in your reviews otherwise it'll be mainly canon pairings.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eubulon sat across from Miss Faragonda in her office explaining the vision he had and the events afterwards. When he had finished Miss Faragonda stood up from her chair shaking her head in disbelief.

"What you saw was the destruction of the planet Domino. Many years ago 3 evil beings known as the Ancestral Witches attacked the planet hoping to attain a great power known as the Dragon king and queen of Domino sacrificed themselves in order to stop them. Their sacrifice however resulted in Domino becoming a frozen wasteland." Faragonda said.

"It's strange that I would get this vision now years after the event."Eubulon said.

"Not really if you consider what had happened afterwards. It was thought that the Dragon Fire was lost after the destruction of Domino. I believe that the vision you saw was the Dragon Fire reaching out to whoever was out there that it was about to reveal itself. And on a non-magical world of all places" Faragonda said as she looked out her window.

"After I had the vision I had the group I work with keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. A few hours later a massive power surge of unknown origins knocked out the scanners in our base. When we got everything back online we traced the surge and I sent my riders to look for whatever may have caused it. A second smaller surge happened which we linked to the two girls that my riders escorted to your school."

"Yes Princess Stella of Solaria and her friend who claims to be Princess Varanda of Callisto. Yes I know that she is not the real one. I wouldn't be a good headmistress if I didn't know what each of my students looked like." Faragonda said with a smile. "Don't fret about her. I sensed that she has magic in her so I'll allow her to stay. I just hope that she has the courage to admit that she's not who she claimed to be."

"Either way those girls were attacked and I'm sure that while your school appears to be secure, I'd like at least one of my riders around to keep an eye on them." Eubulon said.

"Let me contact the heads of the other two schools and we'll see if we can come up with a idea." Faragonda said.

Meanwhile Kit and Len were in the nearby city of Magix looking for Bloom. After Master Eubulon had left them for his meeting with the headmistress the two of them had kept a discreet eye on Bloom and Stella. They watched the two girls and their new roommates go to the city. Soon afterwards Bloom left to make a phone call and didn't come back which prompted the two riders to search for her.

When they found her she was frozen in a pillar of ice. They also saw Stella and the other girls facing off against the same yellow beast from last night only this time he was accompanied by 3 older girls that identified themselves as witches. One had white hair tied up in a ponytail. The second had brown that went down her back. The third had purple hair that was frizzy like a storm cloud. They watched Stella and the others transform and easily beat the beast. The witches attacked them next and that's when things started to fall apart.

"I think it's time to step in Len." Kit said pulling out the Dragon deck.

"I agree." Len said as he pulled out the Wing Knight deck.

"Kamen Rider!"

"Now prepare for the worst." the lead witch said as she prepared a powerful ice spell when suddenly...

**"NASTY VENT!"**

A loud screech filled the air bringing the 3 witches to their knees as a huge bat appeared over them.

"Shouldn't the bat be on their side and not ours?"

"Actually that bat's with me." Wing Knight said as he and Dragon Knight appeared from behind the witches.

"Nice of you two to show up." Stella said as the two riders walked to the fairies and stared down the witches.

"Who the hell are you?" the white haired witch asked while holding her ears.

"We're just a couple of concerned citizens who happened to not like bullies like you." Dragon Knight said.

"I got them sisters." the brown haired witch said as she fired a beam of darkness at the two riders. It hit them covering the two in a smoke cloud.

"That takes care of...What!" she began to say when she saw the smoke clear.

Dragon Knight had a pair of arm guards that looked like the underside of a dragon while Wing Knight had wrapped a cape around his body.

"How annoying." the frizzy haired witch said.

"That was too close." Wing Knight said.

"You've had your shot now it's my turn." Dragon Knight said as he inserted a card into his DragVisor.

**"STRIKE VENT!"**

A gauntlet shaped like a dragon head appeared on Dragon Knight's right arm. Everyone's eyes widened as a huge metal dragon appeared and circled around Dragon Knight as he pulled his right fist back and then punched forward letting loose a fireball that hit the ground right in front of the witches sending them to the ground.

"How'd you like that?" Dragon Knight said in a cheeky way.

"THAT'S IT! I'm gonna send all of you into the next ICE AGE!" the white haired witch said as she stood up and prepared to freeze of them to death.

However Stella had her scepter out and gathered energy as well. As the witch launched her attack, Stella teleported everyone, even the frozen Bloom away from there. The whole area was frozen but the fairies and riders were long gone.

After that daring escape the riders watched as Stella melted the ice that had trapped Bloom. Then both riders had a strange feeling and noticed Master Eubulon staring at them from a nearby window. They bid a quick goodbye and disappeared via the window.

When Dragon Knight and Wing Knight got back to Eubulon they removed their armors and explained what happened and why they had to transform. Afterwards when the three of them returned home Master Eubulon gathered all the riders together and explained what he had learned from his meeting with the headmistress of Alfea as well as Kit and Len's account of their short battle with the witches.

"If it's as bad as you believe to be why are you letting the two of them go to this 'college for fairies'?" Hunt aka Kamen Rider Axe asked.

"Because the girls espcially Bloom need to develop their powers and Alfea is apparently the best place to do it. However that does not mean we are gonna just sit and do nothing. I've been allowed by the heads of two of the three schools to send in riders undercover to keep an eye on both Stella and Bloom." Eubulon said.

"Two of the three schools?" Price asked.

"Yes...One being Alfea and the other being Red Fountain which is basically an all boys school dedicated to traIning future warriors and wizards. In fact I believe Chance and Price ran into a few of these future warriors last night in Gardenia." Eubulon said.

"Yeah well I'm sure Price will agree with me that those boys need some serious training. They wouldn't have lasted long if that was one of Xaviax's goons." Chance said.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I'm sending Nolan undercover as a teacher at Red Fountain. Hopefully being trained by someone who has been in real battles like Nolan has will show these boys that they should take this seriously." Eubulon said.

"A few days under Nolan's tutorlage will get those boys into shape all right." Cam aka Kamen Rider Thrust whispered.

"Yeah, into pretzel shapes." Ian aka Kamen Rider Incisor whispered back.

"Would you two like to repeat what you said to the rest of us or can I continue with the briefing?" Eubulon asked the two whispering riders.

"No that's okay Master Eubulon." Cam said.

"You can continue." Ian said.

"As I was saying Nolan will go undercover as a teacher while 4 other riders will go under cover as students...yes Quinn?" Eubulon said as he noticed a hand raised in the air.

"If the girls are at this Alfea then why are you sending some of us to this Red Fountain school?" asked Quinn aka Kamen Rider Sting.

"For one thing having half a dozen unknown males at a all girls school would seem a little weird to people and would defeat the purpose of going undercover. Which brings me to the next part of this plan which is having Kase go undercover at Alfea." Eubulon said.

"One problem with that part of the plan. Kase while she is a girl, I don't think she's a fairy." Chance said.

"I've been assured by the headmitress of Alfea that by the time Kase arrives a cover story will be all set for her as well as cover stories for Nolan and the other riders joining him."

"Who will be joining Nolan at this school?" Hunt asked.

"One rider going of course is going to be Kit. The reasons being he looks young enough to pass off as a student and he's been in the city which most of the students go when they're not in class. Also since I haven't replaced the lost Survive Mode cards, I figured it would be better if there was one rider with a survive mode watching over the girls just in case while the other was here keeping an eye out for Xaviax's remianing minions." Eubulon said.

"Chance and I will bow out of this. Those boys from earlier would recognize us and I would rather not end up getting into another fight with them." Price said as he left the room.

"While I'd rather not miss out on a opportunity to meet some more cute girls like Stella and Bloom, Price does have a point." Chance said as he followed Price out of the room.

"Nolan I want you to choose from who's left to join you. Meanwhile Kase I want you to pack some clothes for yourself. I will be taking Kit to tell his dad that he won't be able to contact him till we can figure out a way of communicating between the two worlds." Eubulon said before he, Kase, and Kit left the room leaving Nolan with the other 6 remaining riders.

Which riders will be joining Kit and Nolan at Red Fountain? You get to decide. Poll on my Author page

Ian/Kamen Rider Incisor

Van/Kamen Rider Camo

Cam/Kamen Rider Thrust

Quinn/Kamen Rider Sting

Hunt/Kamen Rider Axe

Chase/Kamen Rider Spear

I know people will ask about them but Adam and Chris will not show up till later chapters


End file.
